When The Bell Rang
by Rainasa-chi
Summary: Rewrite by Kura-Okami Kishijoten :D ditulis ulang oleh Kura-Okami Kishijoten :DD
1. The Introduction

Konichiwa Minna-san

Kali ini Raina akan membuat cerita Horror serius. Well, aku gak mau basa-basi lagi jadi , check this out.

Warning: Gaje, rada alay, aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Maskiss (Masashi Kishimoto) si pemilik Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto, sahabat yang sudah biasa hidup di Sunagakure. Mereka harus pindah ke negara Konohagakure karena alasan perkerjaan ayah mereka Minato yang dipilih menjadi Hokage, dan Uchiha Fugaku yang dipilih Menteri ninja, tapi sepertinya ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh para siswa dan siswi disekolah barunya.

Genre: Horror, dan Romance and a little bit humor

"When the bell rang"

Bunyi bell sekolah adalah bunyi kematian bagi para siswa, bell sekolah membawa kesuraman pada wajah-wajah ceria siswa-siswi, membawa keseriusan saat bercanda.

Berbeda dengan bell sekolah Konoha school, bell sekolah itu membawa kematian seseorang.

Kriiing..

Di Konoha School, Kelas X-A.

"Hari ini kalian akan menerima teman baru," kata seorang wanita.

Wanita itu memiliki iris bewarna merah, kulitnya muluh juga putih sungguh bagaikan seorang dewi yang turun dari kayangan (buset raina Lebe amat).

"Siapa? Asuma-sensei, ya?" Tanya seorang siswa bertato segita di pipinya.

"Cukup, Kiba. Aku serius kali ini," kata wanita itu.

"Uuu…Kurenai-sensei tidak bisa diajak bercanda," kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, kasian teman baru mu itu. Ayo Naruto, Sasuke perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Kurenai.

"Belum juga masuk, Sensei," protes seorang siswa erambut panjang dengan irisnya yang bewarna lavender.

"Sebelum menegur orang potong dulu rambutmu yang panjang itu, Neji!" tegur Kurenai.

"Eto.. Kurenai-sensei, kami boleh masuk tidak, nih?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kelas yang berada di pojok kanan depan kelas.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf oke kalian boleh masuk," kata Kurenai.

"Yosh."

Braak.. pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar, awalnya tak tampak sesosok manusia sama sekali, tapi lama-kelamaan terlihat bayangan hitam berbentuk manusia. Lalu seseorang masuk kedalam. Ia masuk kedalam dengan muka yang bahagia.

Ia memiliki rambut bewarna kuning dan juga berbentuk seperti duren. Ia menggunakan blazer bewarna abu-abu, dan celana kotak-kotak. Sepertinya ia anak yang ceria, wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman, mungkin senyumannya itu adalah ciri khasnya. Selain itu wajahnya juga tampan. Siapapun yang berada di dekatnya pasti akan merasa tenang.

"Uwaahhh…cakep," itu tanggapan pertama siswi-siswi dikelas X-A.

"Eh, itu bukannya seragam sekolah elit di Sunagakure, ya?" Tanya seorang siswa berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya

"Iya tuh! Udah sekolah di sekolah elit eh, sekarang pindah ke sekolah elit lagi, berarti dia orang kaya tuh," respon temannya.

1 menit kemudian seorang sisa emo masuk ke kelas dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Seragam yang ia kenakan sama dengan siswa sebelumnya. Seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi sepi.

Siswa emo itu memiliki rambut bewarna hitam dan berbentuk menyerupai pantat ayam. Memang wajahnya tampan, tai dengan ekspresinya yang datar itu pasti tak aka nada yang mau didekat dia.

"Ukh..cakep sih iya tapi kalo wajahnya datar gini.." tanggap seorang siswa yang ada di pojok belakang kelas.

"Uwoo.. keren! Dia bisa jadi member kita tuh di sepak bola," kata seorang siswa berbisik.

"Ahaha.. perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto," kata si Rambut duren, ia membuka matanya yang sejak awal tertutup karena ia tersenyum lebar. (iyalah mantanya kan sipit -_-)

"Uwo… matanya Biru sapphire! Keren…hee~~ Uzumaki-san! Kyaaa…" ( itu tanggapan semua siswi di kelas, wk.. pasti rame tuh)

"A****, cakep banget tuh orang. Bisa jadi pengikat buat klub drama tuh.."

"Jangan klub basket!"

"Ukh..Futsal!"

"Apa sih sejak dia masuk itu, dia sudah ditetapkan menjadi anggota klub photography!"

"Hah? Pornography?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Photography!" kata semua siswa di kelas. (buseng dikeroyok dong itu ._.v)

"Hahaha, sudah berhenti berantemnya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Hoo ternyata kamu sengaja ngelawak, untuk mendiam kelas ini? Wah kamu hebat," kata Kurenai.

"Hahaha aku ingin Sasuke bicara itu doang kok," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalnya lagi.

"Wah..jangan-jangan kalian pacaran, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Eto.. bukan begitu! Dia itu sahabatku dari kecil," kata Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Gak usah ladenin anak aneh satu itu," kata Sasuke menghentikan Naruto.

"Apa? Aneh? Kok Dalem sih anak baru itu?" Tanya Kiba ke teman sebangkunya.

"Gak ikutan akh," kata teman sebangkunya sambil menjauh.

"Eh.. kok gitu sih. Jahat ya dia?" Tanya kiba sambil memutar kepalanya dan sekarang menghadap teman disebrang bangkunya.

"Eto.. gak ikutan juga akh," katanya sambil menghindar.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi-tap.."

Braak! Semua terhening mereka semua melihat kearah sumber suaraa terlihat tangan Sasuke berada di atas meja. Naruto hanya cengengesan.

"Haduh, membosankan! Aku mau mengenalkan diri tahu! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Uwa! Itu anak menteri Ninja, kan namanya Uchiha Fugaku," kata seorang siswa.

"Eh.. sama kayak Tobi dong, aku juga Uciha, " kata seorang siswa menggunakan topeng bewarna orange, dari nadanya dia hanya anak polos biasa.

"Eh?"Tanya Kiba

"Ah, Paman Tobi?" Tanya Sasuke, seketika amarahnya meleleh.

"Akh, keponakan Sasuke!"

"K…kok? Kok? Kok? Dia gak galak sih?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hahaha, Sasuke itu hanya baik sama orang-orang yang dia kenal," sambung Neji yang dari tadi diam di tempat.

"Iya betul, Neji," sambung Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto," kata Neji.

"Baru juga setahun, ji..ji," kata Naruto.

"Wk! disini pada sodaraan nih?"

Saat Istirahat… Naruto, Sasuke dan Tobi makan snack yang dibawa Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hoo, kukira kau akan pindah ke sekolah yang enggak elit karena gak punya uang," kata Tobi.

"Kau ini dalem ya," kata Naruto menyindir.

"Lho? Itu kan kebiasaan keluarga Uciha,Naruto. Kamu lupa?" kata Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, tapi menurutku tidak akh, buktinya kamu enggak," kata Naruto bertampang polos.

"Kau lupa ya waktu pertama kali ketemu aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Masa' sih?" Tanya Naruto.

Flashback: on

"Hei kau yang namanya Naruto itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Eh iya.." kata Naruto sambil menggunakan jurus senyum pangeran.

"Kok rambutmu kayak duren ya?"

"Eh?"

Flashback: off

"Hm.. kayaknya aku lupa," kata Naruto lagi-lagi dengan muka polos.

"Aduh pikun!" kata Tobi JB-JB.

"Kyaaa.. itu yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto, si blasteran itu?" kata seorang siswi dari balik pintu.

"Iya! Cakep kan? Dia di kelasku lho.." puji temannya yang ada di sebelah kanan-nya sejak tadi.

"Dari pada Naruto, aku lebih suka Neji tahu," kata seorang siswi yang tibatiba muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Ten-ten! Sadar dong Neji itu kalah banget sama Naruto, ya gak Sakura?" Tanya siswi itu pada temannya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku….tidak tertarik, hehehe," kata siswi yang bernama Sakura.

"Akh sakura selalu rajin belajar," kata temannya.

"Yayaya! Terserah deh aku mau belajar," kata Sakura lalu mauk kedalam kelasnya.

Kring..

"Ternyata kau terkenal juga ya," kata Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Ahaha aku sudah terbiasa," kata Naruto dengan senyum andalannya.

"Ya, kayaknya sih itu wajar, Sas. Oh iya nanti pas mau pulang akan ada headphone yang disediakan guru, nanti kalian pake ya," Pesan Tobi lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Udah nurut aja deh, nanti kalo masih enggak ngerti nanti juga dijelasin kok," kata Tobi.

Naruto melihat teman masa kecilnya, Sasuke menatap balik Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan Sepertinya-ada-yang-tak-beres! Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan, sudah-turuti-saja!

Pada hari itu Naruto dan Sasuke menuruti apa yang dikatakan Tobi.

Esok harinya saat masuk sekolah.

"Waah tau gak, Hinata dari kelas X-B kena lho.. kemaren," bisik seorang siswa.

"Hinata? Si dewi sekolah kita itu? wah-wah," kata temannya yang ada duduk disebelahnya.

"Kok bisa sih? Dia kan pinter?" Tanya temannya lagi.

"Katanya dia abis dari toilet, terus dia kesandung dan akhirnya jatuh deh," kata temannya.

Sementarakan Naruto, dan Sasuke mendengarkan gossip anak perempuan itu.

"Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya heboh gitu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn.. mana aku tahu,Naruto. Aku kan gak sekolah disini,"kata Sasuke sambil memebaca buku.

"Tapi.. kau bisa bertanya pada Tobi-san, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku gak minat," kata Sasuke yang tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Huft! Kamu tuh nyebelin," kata Naruto sambil bermuka suram.

"Eh, Uzumaki-san penasaran…..tenatang sekolah ini," Tanya siswi berambut pirang.

"Eh, Yamanaka-san, kau mau menceritakannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hehehe asalkan kau mau bergabung ke klub kami," kata Yamanaka Ino, sang ketua klub Misteri.

* * *

><p>Fuh.. selese.. eh tapi jangan berfikiran ini terlalu cepet ya.. masih ada lagi kok, dan sebenernya ini memang fict horror serius hanya saja aku pembukaannya pake humor dulu, biar nanti gak terlalu menegangkan. Jadi siap-siap saja ya huaaaaa. Oh iya gomene! ini belum tampak Horror-nya!<p>

*lemparin batu*

Wk.. sakit.

Oh iya aku lupa bilang beberapa ulan ini raina jarang bikin fict. Dan kalaupun udah bikin males publish.. ini semua karena junior ku di sekolah. Dia sih junior yang baik tapi yang selalu disapa itu temenku satulagi yang kebetulan juga author disini. Wk.. bukan maksudnya iri tapi berisik itu aja kok. Karena GUA BUTUH KETENANGAN!


	2. Women With No Eyes

Konichiwa! Lama tak jumpa ya.. hehe ^,^

Raina shock karena masuk kelas yang beda sama temen-temen Raina yang menurut Raina udah kayak soul mate. Untungnya ada 2 soul mate Raina yang satu kelas, lega banget waktu tau mereka sekelas sama Raina. _Well,_ sebenernya gak masalah mau dikelas mana, sama siapa aja sekelasnya yang penting hubunganku sama temen-temen ku yang lain gak putus.

Yap kita balik lagi ke horror serius yang akhirnya jadi horror humor -_- dan juga _time_-nya cepet banget. Sekarang baru dimulai horror serius-nya. _WISH ME LUCK!_

-When the bell rang-

WARNING!: gaje, typo, alay, ga jelas.

Disclaimer: Maskiss (Masashi Kishimoto) si pemilik Naruto

Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memiliki niat untuk masuk klub mana pun tapi mereka diperintah, Yamanaka ino, sang ketua klub misterius. Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang klub itu. Itu sebabnya klub itu menjadi kekuragan anggota.

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha! Sebenarnya aku dan juga Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan klub-klub di sekolah ini," kata Naruto.<p>

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Tak bermutu!" kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Well, kalian memang orang yang blak-blakan, Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san. Tapi klub yang kupimpin ini bukan klub biasa," kata Ino membela klub-nya.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan alis kanan-nya.

"Lho? Emang kamu tahu apa tentang klub itu? kamu kan baru disini," kata Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Apa sih ikut-ikutan urusin tuh tato-mu yang dimuka!" samber Tobi.

"Aku tahu kau hanya membela klub mu saja. Mungkin saja sebenarnya kau juga tak suka dengan klub mu, kan?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"Well, itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu! Kau tak suka dengan klub itu,kan? Ada tekanan apa kau harus tetap di klub tersebut dan membelanya?" lanjut Sasuke.

Suasana di kelas itu menjadi sangat hening. Siswa-siswa yang awalnya asyik mengobrol kini semuanya melihat kearah Ino. Begitu juga Sakura, perhatiannya teralih dari buku yang sedang ia pegang, ia melihat temannya yang sedang mematung dan tak berbicara. Ino tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang blak-blakan itu.

"Bagaimana? Kami betul,kan?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini ia mengajukan perteanyaan dengan wajah sok tahu-nya.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Dan ia tetap tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Akui sajalah!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Cukup!" kata Sakura sambil menutup bukunya.

Sekarang semua orang memandang Sakura. Wajah mereka menunjukkan wajah heran. Memang jarang sekali Sakura mau ikut campur dengan hal seperti ini. Apalagi ini cuma masalah kecil yang bisa diselesaikan oleh Ino sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau blak-blakan, kau juga!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto kemudian menunjuk Sasuke. Sakura mendengus.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Kalau memang Ino tak menyukai klub yang ia pimpin, itu hak dia. Setidaknya walaupun tak suka, sebagai seorang pemimpin dia harus membuat klub itu maju," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah ini hanyalah masalah kecil yang seharusnya bisa kalian selesaikan tanpa melibatkan semua murid di kelas ini," kata Neji sambil membaca buku-nya.

"Iya, Sakura, ini memang salahku..aku memaksa kehendak orang lain," Kata Ino angkat bicara

"Ino! Kok kamu jadi gak pede gitu sih!" kata Saskura menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Udahlah gak usah memperpanjang masalah, toh dia udah sadar, kan. Ayo, Nar-"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh suara jeritan yang berasal dari luar kelas.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak!" kata Sasuke kesal, sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Setelah ia sampai tepat di depan pintu kelas. Ia bersiap akan membuka pintu itu.

"Jangan dibuka!" kata seorang siswi dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir 2 yang membentuk konde kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Kau tak tahu mengenai ini semua! Jangan ambil resiko dan turutilah kata-kata Ten Ten," bela sang pemilik rambut pink itu dengan suara yang berkoar-koar.

Tak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut mereka untuk ikut berkomentar.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" jeritan itu mulai terdengar semakin keras.

"Tidak kah sebaiknya aku menge-check keadaan diluar? Mungkin saja ia terluka!" kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Sasuke lebih baik kau dengar mereka," bujuk Tobi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Tobi-san! Bagaimana jika ia terluka? Memangnya dimana rasa kemanusiawi kalian? Tidakkah kita harus menolong sesama manusia?" kata Naruto membela teman masa kecil-nya.

"Justru kita memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolongnya!" sahut seorang siswi angkat bicara.

"Hah?" kata Naruto dengan raut muka yang kebingungan.

"Dia sudah bukan manusia," kata Ino angkat bicara juga. Tapi kali ini ia berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Tap…"

"Naruto! Lebih baik kau dengarkan orang-orang disini. Jika mereka bilang jangan, jangan pernah kaulakukan hal tersebut," potong Neji yang sudah tak memegang bukunya lagi.

"Tapi…" gumam Naruto.

"Ini demi keselamatan kita semua! Lebih baik diam atau kau ingin kita semua mati ya?" bentak Neji yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Cih!" decah naruto lalu ia duduk di tempat duduk milik siswa lain.

"Kau juga Uchiha-san kembali ke tempat duduk mu," perintah Kiba.

Sasuke hanya menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam, seakan ia memberitahu Kiba tidak untuk memerintah dirinya.

"Sasuke!" sahut Tobi.

Sasuke melihat kearah pamannya itu. Tobi mulai memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk segera duduk di tempat duduk-nya. Sasuke memandang balik pamannya itu. Lama kelamaan tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam.

"Cih!" decah Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk kosong yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

Suasana di dalam kelas itu mulai hening lagi. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara, suara teriakkan wanita itu pun sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Srrrruuuuukk….sruukk….srrruuukkk….

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Semua siswa dan siswi saling memandang satu sama lain. Sepertinya tak ada yang mengetahui suara apa itu.

Sruuuuk…..sruuuk….srukk…

Suara itu menjadi lebih keras. Semua orang menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Ugh….suara ini menyakitkan telingaku," kata Kiba sambil menutup telinganya.

"Cukup, aku sudah tdak tahan! Aku harus keluar," kata Sasuke sambil memegang telinganya.

Sruuuukk…..sruuuuukkkkk…

Suara aneh itu makin menyakitkan telinga.

"Ugh….." keluh Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Tak ada satu pun yang menghentikan Sasuke, mereka semua sibuk menutupi kedua daun telinga mereka.

Braaakkk…

Pintu kelas itu terbuka.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Semua pandanganku gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat apa pun.

'Aneh,' pikirku.

Sruk….srukk…sruk…

Lagi-lagi suara aneh itu. Aku sangat penasaran suara aneh apa itu. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menunggu suara itu kembali berbunyi agar aku dapat mengetahui sumber suaranya.

Tapi…suara itu tak kunjung berbunyi.

"Gyaaaaaa…."

Itu….suara jeritan yang tadi. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tak ada yang kudapati karena gelap.

Rasa penasaran di dalam lubuk hatiku kian membara, aku pun keluar dari kelas sambil mencoba meraih handphone yang ada di saku ku.

"Ugh…mana sih ponsel-ku?"

Aku terus meraih….Yap! Aku dapat handphone-ku . ku keluarkan handphone tersebut. aku melihat kearah sebuah persegi yang lumayan besar bewarna biru mengkilat.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Aku membuka ponselku, dan kini aku melihat kearah layar yang bersinar terang. Aku mulai memencet beberapa tombol sam pailah aku di menu. Aku mencari suatu program, program yang dapat memebantu pengelihatananku. Setelah mengotak-atik cukup lama, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Yess.. ketemu," Kataku sambil memencet tombol 'Ok' seketika blitz handphon -ku menyala. Lalu aku mengarahkannya ke kanan dan kiri. Aku tak melihat apa pun. Yang kulihat hanyalah koridor kelas yang gelap dan juga sepi.

"Uchiha-san cepat masuk!"

Aku mendengar suara Sakura memanggil namaku dan juga menyuruhku untuk segera masuk lagi kedalam kelas. Tak mau ambil resiko, langsung saja aku memutar arah untuk melihat keadaan kelas. Aku tak akan masuk kedalam begitu saja, setidaknya aku akan mengajak paman Tobi atau Naruto untuk menemaniku melihat keadaan.

"What the fuck?"gumamku setelah melihat ruang kelasku.

Aku tercengang, Ruang kelasku menjadi gelap. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerogoti rasa penasaranku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Walaupun hanya 1 atau 2 langkah, aku memilih memasuki kelas dengan setengah belari.

Tapi tak ada satu pun siswa yang tampak di pandanganku.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamku.

Sruuk….sruk….sruk…

"Argh!" erang ku sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

Handphone yang ada di genggaman tangan kananku pun terjatuh. Kini aku tak data melihat apa pun.

"Sial!"

Srukk…..sruk….

Perlahan suara aneh itu mengecil. Aku pun ikut menurunkan tangan dengan pelan.

Aku membungkuk untuk mencari cahaya yang dikeluarkan dari layar handhone-ku anehnya aku tak melihat sepercik cahaya dari bawah meja. Aku pun tiarap untuk mencari handhone-ku.

"Aduh kayak dari kemaren sial mulu deh," keluh ku sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

Entah dari mana asalnya tapi aku melihat cahaya. Dengan posisi tiarap aku menuju ke arah cahaya itu. Sekilas, kulihat wajah seseorang melihat ke arahku, matanya melotot tajam. Aku menghentikan gerakakkanku. Aku kembali dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat.

"Aneh gak ada apa-apa," kataku bingung. Aku pun melanjutkan bergerak ke arah cahaya itu. Semakin dekat, rasanya suasana di lorong gelap ini tambah menyeramkan. Semakin kelam.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Aku merasa ada yang memeperhatikkan ku dari belakang.

Sruuk…..srruuk…

"Ugh.." gerutuku sambil menutup telinga.

Aku bangun dari posisiku. Aku mulai memperhatikkan sekeliling sambil menutup telingaku.

Tunggu kenapa aku di tempat yang berbeda? Kenapa aku…? bukankah aku tadi ada di kelas mencari handphone-ku yang terjatuh. Sebenarnya dimana aku?

Aku melihat ruangan yang awalnya adalah kelas kosong kini berubah menjadi ruang lab IPA? Mungkin aku tak dapat mengetahui dengan pasti karena memang keadaan disini sangat gelap dan tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku pun tahu ruangan ini adalah ruang lab IPA dari aroma di sekelilingku.

Aku meniarapkan tubuhku lagi. aku sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan Sekarang hanyalah handhone-ku. Aku mulai mencari lagi cahaya yang dikeluarkan layar handhone-ku. Ternyata handphone-ku sudah berada di hadapanku, dengan posisi layarnya mengarah ke hadapanku.

Memang jaraknya lumayan jauh…tapi aku tak erlu berjalan sambil tiarap lagi,kan? Akhirnya senyum kecil-ku muncul.

"Cih ternyata disitu."

Langsung saja aku mengambil …aneh…handphone-ku tak bisa ku ambil, angkat ataupun tergeser dari tempat itu. Aku terus menarik handphone-ku.

"Apa sih yang bikin susah diambil?" gerutuku sambil menarik dengan kekuatan penuh.

Aku terus menarik. Dan akhirnya handphone-ku terangkat. Segera aku bangun dari posisiku. Kulihat layar handphone-ku, sidik jari dengan noda hitam menempel di ….sewaktu aku melihat handphone-ku setelah ku keluarkan dari kantong tadi, tak ada satu noda pun di keypad.

Karena merasa penasaran aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku, dan segera menyinari tempat dimana aku mengambil handphone-ku. Setelah mengotak-atik akhirnya blitz handphone-ku menyala. Aku mengarahkannya ke tempat itu. Tapi…..tak ada sosok apa pun.

Aku merangkak maju untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dan real. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual entah sejak kapan. Aku tak memperdulikan rasa mual itu dan terus maju. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah laci bergerak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk merangkak (jalannya maju,ya) terus dan mendekati laci tersebut.

Aku tambah mual.

Sepertinya semakin aku mendekati laci itu semakin bertambah rasa mual-ku ini. Sepertinya rasa penasaran-ku ini membuatku mengalahkan rasa mualku ini. Kira-kira jarak ku dengan laci itu hanya tinggal 10 cm. aku mengulurkan tangaku untuk membuka laci tersebut.

Sebelum tangaku sampai, dan menarik laci itu, suatu Sepertinya menetes jatuh diatas kepalaku. Reflex aku duduk di lantai, menyentuh cairan itu. Kemudian aku menyinarinya dengan blitz handphone-ku.

"Darah?"

Setelah yakin bahwa cairan itu adalah darah aku melihat keatas.

Deg...…

deg…

deg…

deg…

deg..

deg…

"Huaaaaaa!" aku terkejut.

Tiba tiba sesosok wanita tanpa bola mata muncul dihadapanku. Meski wajah wanita itu tertutup rambutnya yang sangat panjang, aku dapat melihat darah mengucur dari matanya yang bolong. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, aku tak bisa bergerak aku hanya terpaku di tempat itu. Aku berusaha bergerak atau memejamkan kedua mataku, tapi tubuhku ataupun kelopak mataku bagaikan membeku dan kaku.

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada gigi yang tampak, bahkan darahnya juga mengalir dari gusi, darah itu menetes ke bawah lantai lebih tepatnya di dekat kaki kananku.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," aku makin histeris.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan cepat-cepat lari dari ruangan itu.

Yak… aku pun berhasil berdiri, wanita tak bermata itu telah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku melihat kaki sang wanita itu, tak menapak di bumi.

"Huhhuu.." rengekku pelan aku pun mundur keblakang. Tanpa sadar aku mendorong sebuah meja. aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi yang ada hanyalah meja. Dan meja-meja itu sudah mentok ke dinding.

"Sejak kapan lab ini menjadi lorong kecil ini..!" gumamku panik.

Wanita itu terus berjalan mendekatiku, bukan! bukan berjalan tapi melayang dengan tangannya yang siap mencekik-ku. Aku benar-benar panik. Ia terus mendekatiku, tangannya hampir meraih leherku tapi aku memercepat langkahku untuk mundur. Wanita itu pun tertinggal jauh.

BRAAKK! Meja yang kudorong menabrak dinding. aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Wanita itu masih menuju ke arahku

"Se..sserius? Aku terperangkap disini!" desisku gemetar.

Untung wanita tak bermata itu masih jauh disana. Aku berfikir apa yang aku bisa lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Aha! Aku dapat ide. Segera kugerakkan kaki ku untuk melangkah. Tapi… aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencengkram kakiku kuat-kuat. Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu. saat kulihat, tak ada apapun yang memegang kakiku.

Grep…!

Wanita tanpa bola mata itu melayang begitu cepat. Tangannya yang dingin dan kasar seketika mencekik leherku dengan sangat kuat. Kukunya panjang dan runcing menancap pada kulit leherku.

"Aa…..argh," erangku kesakitan.

Kakiku masih terasa berat dan sakit. Tapi aku terus menggoyangkan kaki ku dengan harapan aku bisa terlepas dengan sesuatu itu. wanita itu semakin mencekikku semakin kuat, aku mulai kehilangan napas. Aku terus berontak, menggerakkan kakiku dan akhirnya aku merasa kakiku sudah terlepas dari cengkraman itu. Kemudian aku berusaha meraih tangan wanita itu, aku benar-benar merasakan hawa dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku pun menarik tangan itu dengan paksa.

"A….argh…apa….mau…mu,hah….?" tanyaku sambil menarik tangan wanita itu. Perlahan tangan itu melemah, pada saat itu juga aku langsung menarik tangan itu sampai terputus dari lenangannya. Cairan merah bercipratan dimana-mana. Ada beberapa tetes yang terjatuh di wajahku.

Aku membelalakkan kedua matauku. Sementarakan wanita tak bermata itu menjauhiku dengan wajah yang tenang sekaligus menyeramkan. Aku membuang lengan wanita itu ke sembarang tempat. Dengan segera aku berlari. Karena tak tahu arah aku hanya berjalan lurus melewati lorong itu, bahkan aku menerobos sang wanita tak bermata itu.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari akhirnya aku menemukan secercah cahaya di ujung lorong. Aku memutuskan untuk terus berlari dan mendekati cahaya itu.

Aku pun menerobos cahaya itu, sampailah aku di sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat terang. Semua dinding terbuat dari cermin, tak ada pintu ataupun jendela. Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat jalan lorong yang baru saja kulewati.

Tapi…..

Yang kulihat hanyalah bayangan tubuhku yang terpantul di cermin.

" Lorong tadi menghilang!" kataku yang baru sadar.

Kemudian aku membalikkan badanku. Aku melihat ke arah bayangan-ku yang terpantul di cermin cermin di hadapanku. Aku merasa ada yang tidak benar dari salah satu anggota tubuhku. Aku pun mulai melihat dari ujung rambut ravenku hingga ujung kaki. Tatapanku terhenti pada kaki kananku. Celanaku pendek sebelah (-_-). Aku juga melihat bercak bewarna merah diakakiku. Aku mengangkat kakiku dan memegang bercak itu. Bercak itu adalah darah. Aku membelalakan mataku. Kaki ku terasa sangat sakit dan juga perih. Lalu aku melihat ke bayanganku lagi, aku melihat seseorang sedang menusuk kakiku dengan kukunya yang panjang. Wajahnya tak terlihat tapi dari segi rambutnya yang panjang dan juga menutu[pi wajahnya ia adalah seorang perempuan. Aku melihat lagi kearah kaki ku tapi aku tak melihat apa-apa.

Kemudian aku melihat ke arah bayanganku lagi, kini tatapanku tertuju pada daerah leherku, bercak bewarna merah tersisa dileherku.

"Ta….tadi… aku tak melihat ada bercak dileherku," kataku sambil memegang bercak itu.

Tapi sepertinya bercak itu telah mengering di leherku. Aku menggaruk leher-ku tepatnya di daerah bercak itu. Aku merasakkan sakit bukan main. Aku melihat ka tanganku.

Ternyata aku telah mengorok leherku sendiri! Tangaku mulai bergetar.

Sruuk…srukkk…..

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara familiar itu. Aku mencoba mencari nara sumber itu. Aku berjalan dengan pelan dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Aku melihat wanita tanpa bola mata yahng tadi mencekikiku. Aku mengenalnya dari rambutnya, juga bajunya yang hitam.

Aku mencoba mendekat sedikit, untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Srukkk….srukkk….srukk….

"Haaah.."seruku dengan suara cukup keras.

Wanita tanpa bola mata itu pun menengokkan kepalanya dan tepat menatapku dengan matanya yang kosong itu. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menggarukkan tangannya yang sudah tak berkuku, sehingga darah-nya terus mengalir di dinding cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yeay...selesaiiii<p>

wakakakak ini fict itu buatnya susah mati tau gak -_-

Backstage

Sasuke: fuh...akhirnya bagian horror untukku selesai juga...

Naruto: Peran ku beda banget sama aku yang asli

Sasuke: iya ya aku juga, btw...adegan mu enak gak perlu urusan sama mbak-mbak pemeran pembantu

Naruto: kudenger dari para kru dia itu cantik lho...

Sakura: Yo! ngomongin apa nih? *MJB

Sasuke: harusnya aku yang nanya, kamu ngapain main jin bareng aja.

Naruto: pasti lagi nyari Ten-ten buat nemenin ke Toilet.

Sakura: hahaha betul banget kalo gitu udah dulua ya bye. *sambil dadah

Sasuke: Cantik kayak Sakura? *dengan muka datar

Naruto: Ngomongin apa toh?

Sasuke: huh...pemain figura...figuran!

Naruto: ooohh.. tuh ia aja *nunjuk seorang wanita yang lagi ngelepas wig...

Ada nuansa..terkesan jeng...jeng...jeng...

Sasuke: wooooo

Naruto: Ya kan?

Sasuke: iya banget

Mbak-mbak figuran: iya aja iya banget mah aku...

Naruto; Hai, Hinata *mengecup pipi mbak-mba itu

Sasuke: *bengong...hatinya patah*

Naruto: ini pacarku,Hinata *sambil merangkul Hinata*

Tbc juga


End file.
